Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/20/15 - 12/26/15
Week of 12/20/15 - 12/26/15 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *12/20/15 - 10:30am - Frigid Hare/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Iceman Ducketh *12/20/15 - 2am - His Hare Raising Tale/Mutt in a Rut/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety Splat/Hoppy Daze/Tweet Dreams/Up-Standing Sitter *12/21/15 - 2am - Heir Conditioned/Highway Runnery/Satan's Waitin'/Now Hare This/Feather Dusted/Dough For The Do Do/Quack Shot *12/22/15 - 2am - Rhapsody Rabbit/Haredevil Hare/Pest that Came to Dinner/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Pest In The House, A/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Fastest And The Mostest *12/23/15 - 2am - Zoom and Bored/What Makes Daffy Duck/Superior Duck/Walky Talky Hawky/To Beep or Not to Beep/Windblown Hare/Fractured Leghorn, A *12/25/15 - 2am - Scarlet Pumpernickle/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Forward March Hare/Wild Over You/Room and Bird/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hop, Look And Listen *12/26/15 - 10:30am - Design for Leaving/Bully for Bugs/Corn on the Cop *12/26/15 - 2am - Hyde and Go Tweet/Corn on the Cop/Little Red Rodent Hood/Design for Leaving/Scrambled Aches/Hare Remover/Bully for Bugs THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *12/20/15 - 4pm - Shell Game *12/20/15 - 4:30pm - Year of the Duck *12/20/15 - 5am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *12/20/15 - 5:30am - Here Comes the Pig *12/21/15 - 5am - Mr. Weiner *12/21/15 - 5:30am - SuperRabbit *12/22/15 - 5am - Best Friends Redux *12/22/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends *12/23/15 - 3pm - A Christmas Carol *12/23/15 - 5am - Jaibird and Jailbunny *12/23/15 - 5:30am - Members Only *12/24/15 - 8:30am and 4:30am - A Christmas Carol *12/25/15 - 5am - A Christmas Carol *12/25/15 - 5:30am - Reunion *12/26/15 - 11am - Devil Dog *12/26/15 - The Foghorn Leghorn Story *12/26/15 - 4pm - Casa de Calma *12/26/15 - 4:30pm - Eligible Bachelors *12/26/15 - 5am - Peel of Fortune *12/26/15 - 5:30am - Double Date THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *12/21/15 - 9am - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *12/21/15 - 9:30am - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *12/21/15 - 3pm - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *12/21/15 - 3:30pm - It Happened One ight Before Christmas *12/22/15 - 9am - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *12/22/15 - 9:30am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *12/23/15 - 9am - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *12/23/15 - 9:30am - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *12/24/15 - 9am and 5am - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *12/24/15 - 9:30am and 5:30am - It Happened One ight Before Christmas *12/25/15 - 2pm - B2 or Not B2 *12/25/15 - 2:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/20/15 - 8am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *12/20/15 - 8:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *12/21/15 - 8am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *12/21/15 - 8:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *12/22/15 - 8am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *12/22/15 - 8:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *12/23/15 - 8am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *12/23/15 - 8:30am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *12/26/15 - 8am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *12/26/15 - 8:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone WABBIT *12/21/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *12/22/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *12/23/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *12/25/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker